Niff becomes a family
by xNiffDoesExistOnGleex
Summary: I was dared to write this. I actually loved writing it :D MPREG.


With one last cry Nick falls limp beside Jeff. Jeff pants his blond hair matted with sweat. He rolls over to face Nick. Nick pulls him close and kisses his hair. Jeff snuggles up, Unaware of what was to come the next day. The next morning he woke abandon. He sat up and looked into the bathroom to see a crying Nick. He crawled out of bed, "Nicky?" He asks "Jeffie Im moving. To Akron." Nick said. "What?" Jeff asks.

"Im transferring to Carmel. I don't wanna go. B-But my dads making me he said that Im getting high enough grades. Because Im distracted by you." Nick sobs. "No Nicky you cant. We promised to finish Dalton together." Jeff said "I know. I have to pack now. Im leaving in an hour." Nick said "Y-You knew you were leaving? And you didn't tell me til NOW? I cant believe you Nick Duval!" Jeff exclaims before getting dressed and storming out. "Jeff! Please!" Nick said slipping into Sweats and a tee shirt.

Jeff turned around and darted towards the Bathroom retching. "The Fuck?" Nick said following. "No. No. No. No." He said running down the hallway. Jeff set his head against the cool wall. "Jeff?" Nick asked. "Nick. T-that's why you cant leave." Jeff sobbed. "How long Jeffie?" Nick asked. "Just under two months. I haven't even told the others." Jeff said standing. "Nick Im so sorry I should have told you sooner. I was scared and-and…" Jeff started but was cut off by a tight hug. "I cant go Jeffie." Nick said. Nick contacted his parents and told them what was going on, Surprisingly they said they'd help out and Nick was thankful.

The next morning Jeff crawled out of bed looking way tired. He dressed quickly. He yawned slipping into his white button up shirt. He froze and darted to the bathroom. He retched and threw up. "JEFF!" Wes called. "I-its open Wes." He said washing out his mouth and finishing dressing. "Jeff you alright?" Wes asked. "Im fine Wes. Just an upset stomach." Jeff lied smoothly thankful for his lying gift. "O... kay." Wes said. "Hand me my Blazer will you man?" Jeff asked pointing to his Blazer. Wes nodded and handed Jeff his Blazer. Jeff picked up his book bag. He hoped he could make it through his first class with out having to Puke. He waited for Nick. Nick came out greeting Jeff. Jeff sighed "I hope I can make it through the first class." He said.

Nick grabbed Jeff by the shoulders. "Look at me Jeff Sterling. You will I know it and if you get sick. Just tell them you have a stomach bug. Because right now, That's what it seems like and in the future when you start showing, well…we'll figure something out, Okay?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded. "Okay. Now. Lets get to Chem." Nick said snaking his arm around the other boys waist. Jeff squeaked but laughed walking with Nick.

Wes peeked out from behind the corner he was hiding. Jeff was…pregnant? 'THE FUCK?' He thought/yelled. Then he remembered the article he'd been assigned for his human health class. The pregnancy gene in males was rare but present. It happened every fourth generation. So that meant Jeff was a fourth generation Sterling. Wes stayed in thought as he ran to his dorm, thankful first and second periods were free for the seniors he yanked David up by his tee shirt. "Get dressed. Me and you have research to do." He said changing quickly.

David grunted and covered his head. "Make me." He said. "David Mankin. Up. NOW." Wes said throwing David his uniform. David grumbled and sat up. "I love you too Wes." He said grabbing his uniform and going to shower. "You know you do." Wes called. David only grunted in reply and stepped into the shower. Wes laughed tying his tie. He tapped his foot. "DAVID! Hurry up!" He yelled. "Im coming chill!" David said opening the door and shrugging into his Blazer putting on his warbler pin. Wes grabbed Dave and ran down to the library. "Here. Search this. I think I over looked something in that article." Wes said jotting down the name of the article he'd studied. "Im going to research Jeff's family." Wes said plopping down thankful all of his classes were online, he brought up his classes then went to researching Jeff's family. "Wes. You did over look things. A lot of things." David said. "The male pregnancy gene is rare but present on fourth generation gays, there have been complications reported, though none were fatal, there were complications. The signs of male pregnancies are the same as female. The carrier will be able to tell as soon as the signs start. The carrier of the baby will most likely NOT carry to full term and go into labor early causing complications in delivery." David read Wes.

A few months later Jeff was sitting on his bed. Nick sitting at his desk helping him with assignments. "Jeff. Jeff. JEFF. JEFF!" Nick yelled at the blond. Jeff stopped giggling and looked up. "Sorry Nick." He said. "The baby is kicking and it tickles." Nick looked up. "Really? C-Can I feel?" He asked. Jeff nodded and laid back, Lifting his shirt to expose the bump. Nick sat down and set his hand where Jeff pointed he waited a small smile spreading across his face when he felt a small kick, Jeff smiled. "That's amazing." Nick breathed out. Jeff sat up. "So.. My parents have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow." Jeff said chewing his lip. Nick looked at the blond. Suddenly it hit him, this was the boy he wanted to spend his whole life with, the one carrying his child, the one he wanted to marry, and that's exactly what he was going to do, he was going to purpose. "Could I go?" Nick asked taking the blonds hand in his own setting his free hand on the blonds baby bump. Jeff nodded. "Please?" He asked fear showing in his blue eyes. Nick nodded. "But before we go Im going to run into down town Westerville in the morning." He said. "Why not go now?" Jeff suggested laying back. "Good point." Nick said. "Ill be back soon." He said kissing the blonds forehead. "Rest. Ill crawl in and snuggle when I get back." Nick said letting go of the blonds hand and kissing the bump.

Jeff smiled and laid back. He waved at Nick and sat up remembering reading something about the baby being at the stage of recognizing voices. He pulled his shirt off and began speaking. He smiled at the little flutters hed get in response, he didn't even notice when Nick came in to involved in talking to the baby. Nick smiled and watched. Jeff giggled again and looked for his shirt. "Its over there." Nick finally said. Jeff looked over and smiled. Nick gave a small smile back. "Cuddles?" Jeff asked. "Cuddles." Nick laughed sliding into their now shared bed. Jeff cuddled close to Nick. Nick smiled his hands settling his hands on Jeff baby bump. Jeff smiled looking into Nicks hazel eyes. The pair we both flashbacking.

**FLASHBACK** "Nick Duval. You will be rooming with Jeff Sterling." said the Headmaster. Nick nodded he walked into the dorm and smiled at the stunning blond. Jeff waved looking up from his copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Nick set down his book bag and slipped out of his hoodie hanging it on the coat rack on the back of the door. "NOT FRED!" Jeff cried tossing the book to the side. "Damn you JK Rowling." He said. Nick looked up. "I could have told you that." He said eyebrow raised stuffing his books into the bookshelf on his side of the room. He turned and opened the wardrobe to see the blonds uniform taking up one side and his on the other. He groaned. "Really? Uniforms." He said. "What ever." He said plopping onto his bed. Jeff broke the flash back with a giggle. Nick laughed. "Id been in a public school. You really think I was going to go from Freedom of clothing to Blazer and Slacks?" He asked. Jeff giggled more. "Sorry,Sorry." Jeff said. "Your fine." Nick laughed locking eyes with the blond again. Both fell into the flash back of sophomore year.

**FLASHBACK** Nick and Jeff had become the best of friends. Nick looked back at his room mate who had his headphones in sitting with his guitar matching the chords to 'Mayberry' by Rascal Flatts. Nick threw wadded up paper at Jeff. Jeff looked up and pulled out an ear bud. "Sup?" He asked. "Can we go to the Lima Bean? I need someone to talk to about something." Nick said standing grabbing his blazer. Jeff nodded and stood up. Nick chewed his lip. He was about to come out to his best friend. He picked up his cell phone and opened the door to their dorm. Jeff was worried about for his best friend. He shrugged it off and walked with him to the Lima Bean. After both ordered they found a table. Nick looked down at the table then back up. Jeff knew what he was struggling with instantly. "I know Nick. Now come here." He said opening his arms. Nick slid over and into Jeffs arms. "Being gay is why I transferred I was being bullied." Nick sobbed into the other boys shoulder. "My parents watched me come home with bruises everyday and got fed up with it. Transferring me to Dalton academy." Nick sobbed. This time Nick broke the flashback with a "Im glad I transferred." causing Jeff to giggle again. Nick laughed and moved his hands a bit to find the flutters of the kicking baby. Jeff smiled and moved closer. Both boys locked eyes again and flashed back to Jr Year. **FLASHBACK** Nick walked in after a long day in karate. He peeled off his sweat covered tee shirt and tossed it into the hamper. "Six?" He called. "SHOWERING THREE!" Jeff yelled over the water. "HURRY UP!" Nick yelled back. "NYEAH!" Jeff yelled stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He came into the room. Nick couldn't tear his eyes from Jeffs body. He stood up and approached Jeff. Jeff looked up. "Three what are you doing?" He asked. "Something I should have done last year six." Nick replied kissing the other. Jeff was taken a back but melted into the kiss. Nick pulled back reluctantly and whispered. "I love you six." Jeff smiled setting his forehead against Nicks. "I love you too three." He replied. Jeff broke the flashback with another giggle. "Sorry, Sorry. The flutters tickle." He said. Nick smiled "Your okay. I can feel them too." Nick said. At BreadstiX' for dinner that night Nick hopped up on stage. "Jeff Sterling. From Day one I wasn't sure what I was doing at Dalton or why I was there really,even if it was for bullying. But I know god placed me there for a reason. And I found that reason last year. That reason was you. I wanna spend my whole life with you. Basically Im asking… Marry me?" He asked. Jeff couldn't speak so he just nodded.

One night some months later Jeffs eyes snapped open and let out a pained gasp. Nick sat up "Wassup?" He asked. "Hospital. Now." Jeff said before letting out a muffled scream. Nick rolled out of bed and dressed quickly. Jeff's breathing hitched and he groaned. "Hold on." Nick said. Soon they were at the hospital Nick was pacing, Kurt and Blaine were trying to keep him calm. "Nick Duval?" The doctor asked. Nick looked up "Yes?" He asked. "Come on Back." The Doctor smiled. Nick relaxed and went back, coming out with a baby girl with Jeff's hair and Nicks eyes. Kurt and Blaine stood up and went over. Nick looked up a tear forming. "Ashley Isabelle Duval." He said. Kurt and Blaine smiled, "Welcome to parent hood Nick." they said. It was official Niff…became a family.


End file.
